


Self-Care

by Satanick1



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Other, Selfcest, the diakko server made me do it ok, this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanick1/pseuds/Satanick1
Summary: Diana has been acting weird ever since she got stung by the love-love bee. Akko is about to find out why.(THIS IS A CRACKFIC DONT KILL ME)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Diana Cavendish
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	Self-Care

Akko sighed to herself as she walked towards the blue team’s dorm room. She didn’t know if she should feel worried or  _ angry _ at her girlfriend, who didn’t show up for class again. That obviously was very uncharacteristic for Diana, who was incredibly known for having only the best grades and always being present on class.

Ever since Diana was stung by the love-love bee, she has been acting kinda… off. Akko thought everything was going to be back to normal in the moment she squashed the insect,  _ but apparently she was wrong. _ If anything, Diana was acting weirder than she was  _ while _ she was under the love love bee’s effects.

Initially, Akko thought there was some kind of side-effect and her girlfriend was just sick. But it’s been  _ one whole month.  _ There’s no way a side-effect would last this long, right?   
  
She asked professor Ursula but she didn’t know anything about it as well. They did a little searching and confirmed that no, the effect of the bee should have vanished when it died. Even Hannah and Barbara agreed with Akko (yeah, that’s weird.) that Diana wasn’t acting like herself in the past few weeks.

Shaking her head, Akko got so lost in her own thoughts that when she realized, she was already in front of her girlfriend’s dorm room. Biting her lower lip, she slowly opened the door, forgetting that she was supposed to  _ knock _ first.

And well… Akko sure didn’t expect to find the blonde kissing herself in a tiny mirror.

“D-Diana?” She mumbled out, startling the other girl and stopping her… ministrations. Diana immediately got up, hiding the mirror behind herself and forcing a false smile on her face.

  
“D-Dear! I-I… um… did not expect seeing you here!” Diana tensed her shoulder, doing her best to hide the object she was holding.

Diana’s face was an utter mess. Her red lipstick was  _ all over her face _ , except her lips. It honestly looked like she has being doing this for  _ hours _ now.

“I…” Akko didn’t know what to think, let alone what to say. That’s when something clicked in her mind and her confused expression turned into a angry one.  _ “Diana Cavendish, are you cheating on me?”  _ Diana flinched as she heard Akko’s furious tone, _ “Even worse, are you cheating on me with YOURSELF?!” _

Diana tried to approach Akko, raising her hands in a defensive manner, “I can explain, Atsuko!” she cried.

“THEN EXPLAIN” Akko crossed her arms, waiting for the so called  _ explanation  _ Diana wanted to give her.

Diana pursed her lips. ‘Shit I didn’t think through this’ She thought.

“SO?!” Akko yelled, her red eyes piercing through Diana’s mind.

Diana hugged her tiny mirror against her chest, taking a step back and looking for something in her mind that could  _ possibly _ explain why she was kissing her own reflection. But she couldn’t bear it; Akko’s stare was putting  _ way  _ too much pressure on her, so in the end, she ended up telling the truth,

“I’M IN LOVE WITH DIANA CAVENDISH!” Diana covered her face, ashamed of herself.

  
“For how long have you been doing this?!” 

“Since I’ve been stung by the love-love bee, Akko!” She responded, her angry tone replacing the ashamed one. “I can’t help it!” Diana looked at her reflection in the mirror, putting a loving smirk on her face. “She looks at me in a way that,,, makes my heart go Tia Freyre!”

“I thought I was the only one who did that!” Akko took a step back, looking at the ground. “It’s over, Diana!” Akko yelled as she ran away, leaving her ex-girlfriend behind.

“But Akko-” Diana tried to go after her, but her eyes accidentally ended up catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Forgetting about  _ pretty much everything  _ that just happened, she blushed. “Oh, hey there miss,” She said to the mirror, “Do you come here often?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
